pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush (film)
| starring = Barry Evans Judy Geeson Angela Scoular Sheila White Adrienne Posta Diane Keen Christopher Timothy | music = Traffic Spencer Davis Group Andy Ellison | cinematography = Alex Thomson | editing = Fergus McDonell | studio = Giant Production Films | distributor = United Artists | released = | runtime = 96 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = }} Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush is a 1968 British comedy film directed by Clive Donner, based on the novel of the same name by Hunter Davies. The film stars Barry Evans, Judy Geeson and Angela Scoular. It was listed to compete at the 1968 Cannes Film Festival, but the festival was cancelled due to the events of May 1968 in France. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray officially for the first time by the British Film Institute (BFI) in September 2010 as part of its "Flipside" strand. Plot summary Jamie McGregor (Barry Evans) is a virginal sixth-former in a Swinging Sixties new town, delivering groceries for the local supermarket. However he is more interested in matters sexual and sets out to lose his virginity by attempting to seduce the local girls – Linda, Paula, Caroline, and his dream girl, Mary. He ultimately succeeds in bedding the sexually aggressive Audrey, only to learn too late that sex isn't as important as he initially believed. Cast * Barry Evans as Jamie McGregor * Judy Geeson as Mary Gloucester * Angela Scoular as Caroline Beauchamp * Sheila White as Paula * Adrienne Posta as Linda * Vanessa Howard as Audrey * Maxine Audley as Mrs. Beauchamp * Denholm Elliott as Mr. Beauchamp * Moyra Fraser as Mrs. McGregor * Michael Bates as Mr. McGregor * Diane Keen as Claire * Christopher Timothy as Spike * Nicky Henson as Craig Foster * Allan Warren as Joe McGregor * Roy Holder as Arthur * George Layton as Gordon * Christopher Mitchell as Tony * Angela Pleasence as Scruffy Girl * Marianne Stone as Mrs. Kelly * Anthony Finch as Boy at Bowes Lion House Music The music was released by United Artists Records as a soundtrack album in 1968. It has been re-issued on CD by Rykodisc. The Spencer Davis Group provided most of the music and made a cameo appearance in the film at a church fete. The title track "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" was written and performed by Traffic. Traffic also have two other songs on the soundtrack album "Am I What I Was or Was I What I Am" and a version of "Utterly Simple" that is different from the recording used on the album Mr Fantasy. Andy Ellison of the group John's Children also appears on the soundtrack album with the song "It's Been a Long Time". Location The location for the film was Stevenage New Town, Hertfordshire. The sailing scenes at the "Botel" were filmed on Grafham Water, Cambridgeshire. Release The film was meant to screen at Cannes, with early buzz indicating that it would be a festival favorite and go on to become a sleeper hit; it never showed there due to the May 1968 events in France, and, failing to make an impressive premier, went on to an only mediocre performance at the UK box office. Horror journalist Preston Fassel, in his biography of Vanessa Howard, noted this was the first incident in a string of unfortunate coincidences for the actress, whose career was continually derailed by circumstances beyond her control.Fassel, Preston. Remembering Vanessa. Screem Magazine. Spring 2014 Reception The film was the 14th-most popular movie at the Australian box office in 1969."The World's Top Twenty Films." Sunday Times England 27 Sept. 1970: 27. The Sunday Times Digital Archive. accessed 5 April 2014 It was the 10th-most popular film in general release at the British box office in 1968.John Wayne-money-spinner The Guardian (1959–2003) (UK) 31 December 1968: 3. References External links * * Category:1960s coming-of-age films Category:1960s sex comedy films Category:1968 films Category:British coming-of-age films Category:British films Category:British sex comedy films Category:British teen comedy films Category:Coming-of-age comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films about virginity Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films directed by Clive Donner Category:Films shot in Bedfordshire Category:Films shot in Hertfordshire Category:Stevenage